Violet's Nightmare
by BuddyJack
Summary: Just a short story. Don't worry, the ending is a happy one. In fact, you'll just end up crying like a baby. Don't say I didn't warn ya.


Violet's Nightmare

Deep inside a building somewhere, the Incredibles had finished beating Syndrom's minions and saved him for last.

Mr. Incredible dusted off the palm of his hands two or five times saying "Is it just me, or are bad guys these days making it too easy for us?"

"What if it was too easy for a reason...?" Said Elastigirl in concern suspicion.

"Yeah, those guys did seem like they weren't even trying to beat us..." Said Violet, who was holding Jack-Jack.

"No worries!" Dash assured. "Whatever Syndrom's got up his selves, I'm sure we can handle it."

That's when a Zero-Point-Energy beam came out of nowhere and zapped Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Dash, to Violet's surprise. She gasped when she saw Syndrom coming. Violet tryed to escape while holding on to Jack-Jack close to herself, but Syndrom managed to catch her with another beam. "Well, I'm impressed, Mr. Incredible. Once again, you let your pride and desire to beat up my men distract you long enough for me to finish my latest invention." Syndrom informed as the lights behind him slowly revealed a huge machine with a cockpit like insert on it. "Behold! My Doomsday machine, which will destroy all of Metroville and allow me to build my own city, Pineberg, where I'm the hero...!"

In Violet's thought, it's obvious that she's thinking 'okay, I thought he was nuts when we fist faced him before, but now he's nuttier than ever!'

"Not only that, but it needs the pure heart of a super to power it up." Said the sinister hero-wanna-be. "While the machine power's up, it will at least have enough to destroy a human being, not to mention that the super being used to power the machine will not survive after the charging! I was thinking of using you or your wife, Incredible, but then I figured, 'Maybe I should let Mr. Incredible live long enough for him to see his wife suffer!' Then I had second thoughts. Nah, you losing your wife isn't sorrowful enough. So I've decided to use one of your little brats!" Because of the Zero-Point-Energy, Mr. Incredible couldn't show his expression of anger and hatred on his face at Syndrom, but it is clear that he is angry at Syndrom and worried about his kids. Elastigirl was feeling the same way.

"Now, let me see, which of your twerps should I sap the life out of?" Syndrom wondered. "The stupid shy one, the stupid arrogant one, or... Yeah, that would be interesting...!" He let Violet go and pulled a lever as a cage dropped on top of Violet and Jack-Jack. Violet gasped knowing who Syndrom picked.

Violet held Jack-Jack close and moved him out of Syndrom's reach saying "You want my baby brother? You can take him over my dead body!" Syndrom then pulled another lever to drop in three tubes, trapping the rest of the Incredibles in and turned them into frozen figures.

Violet watched in horror as Syndrom walked to the cage. "You've got some courage, for a shy kid, I'll give ya that." Syndrom said. "But it's going to take allot more than words to stop me this time!"

"Oh, you mean like... this?" Said Violet as she struck her hand in the air to try to make a force field, but for some reasone, there wasn't any. "Wha?"

Syndrom laughed at Violet hysterical. "Oh, what? Are you trying to convince me that you have mind trick powers too? Oh that's rich! Surprised? This cage is also an invention of mine! Until your let out, your powers won't work!" Violet still felt that she can protect Jack-Jack, even if she didn't have powers.

"Still, your not taking Jack-Jack!" Violet yelled as she made an angry glare at Syndrom.

Syndrom used his Zero-Point-Energy again at Violet. He took Jack-Jack and released Violet form his beam. "Well, since you seem the most determined to keep the family safe, maybe I will sap your little brother's powers while you sit there and watch!"

Violet, grabbing the bars and kneeling on the floor, screamed "No! Please! Let him go! Take me instead! Please!" She started to shed loads of tears as she watched helplessly at Syndrom placing Jack-Jack in the machine.

"Say good bye to your little piece of joy, Incredible...! Just like you took away mine!" Syndrom said at the frozzen Mr. Incredible. He pressed the sap button of the machine and the machine started to light up. Jack-Jack started to feel so scared, that he started crying.

Violet, feeling the pain of seeing her baby brother being scared, pleaded "Please! Shut the machine down! I'll do anything!"

Syndrom then glanced at Violet and laughed "Well, well, well... Like father, like daughter... How touching. I'll tell you what. The members of your family you will lose first will be your parents and your twerpy brother!"

As the machine started to shake as if an earthquake was happening, Jack-Jack's cry of fear turned into a cry of pain as Violet stood there, scared, sorrowful, and helpless at what was happening. The satilight dish like laser-cannon aimed at Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Dash. Violet looked at where the dish was aiming at and the laser fired.

Violet screamed at the top of her lungs "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" And just like that, she opened her eyes to find that she was in her room, all peaceful and calm. Violet sighed in relief but then gasped. "Jack-Jack!" She took her robe and raced to Jack-Jack's room. When she went in, she found Jack-Jack in his crib sleeping like a rock as if nothings wrong. Violet let out another sigh of relief. She went up to Jack-Jack's crib. "Thank God. You're okay."

Then, Helen walked into the room, yawning and rubbing her face asking "Vi? What's wrong? Your father and I heard you scream."

Violet went up to her mom saying "Mom! I just had a horrible nightmare! You, me, dad, Dash, and Jack-Jack were fighting Syndrom's men, we were winning, but then Syndrom caught us, he had this huge weired doomsday machine that needs to sap the life of a super in order to work, then he turned you, dad, and Dash into ice statues while he had me and Jack-Jack in a cage!" She then hugged her mother and started crying. "I tried to keep Jack-Jack safe, but that cage sapped my powers... That monster took Jack-Jack and placed him in the machine, I was so scared hearing Jack-Jack scream in pain, then Syndrom aimed it's lazer at you, dad, and Dash... then... then... Oh, mom... I never felt so scared and hopless..."

"Vi. Vi!" Helen said as she wrapped her arms around Violet trying to comfort her. "Shh... Sweetie, it's okay. It was only a bad dream." With that said, Violet slowly stopped crying. Helen placed her hands on Violet's face and Violet looked up to her. "Listen to me. I know why that happened to you. It's part of being a loving family member, when your protective of your parents or fellow siblings, you start to have crazy thoughts of the people you care for getting hurt or are about to die. That is when a nightmare becomes your greatest enemy. And I think that nightmare was trying to say that you are so weak that you can't protect your family... But here's what I'm going to say to you. You are not weak. You are extremely strong. Because you have the power to protect your family with a force field, or rescue us from villains without being noticed. And that is what makes me and your father proud, and makes your brothers look up to you."

Violet sniffed and smiled and said "Thanks mom."

"Now hows about we go to bed?" Said Helen as she was about to walk down the hall.

But Violet said "Mom? Would it be okay if I slept here with Jack-Jack for the night?"

Helen made a surprised expression, then smiled. "Of course, hone." Violet went to her room and brought the blanket and pillow and laid them on the floor next to Jakc-Jack's crib. Helen slowly closed the door, but not after saying "Night, Vi. I love you."

"Love you too, mom." Said Violet. "Can you tell dad that I love him too? And... Dash, also?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Helen assured as she closed the door.

When Helen left, Violet placed a hand gently on Jack-Jack's face saying "Good night, baby brother. I love you." She then gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. She then laid on the floor, pulled the sheet up to her shoulder and went to sleep.

**(Shows me crying) Wow, That was the most touching story I've ever typed. I had no idea that I would write such a beautiful story with a beautiful ending. (Takes out a tissue and blows.) I'm fine. I'm fine. (Hands out tissue box.) Here, just in case you readers cried on this too. (R&R)**


End file.
